


Who I Am

by Kimonohi_Tsuki



Series: Studying languages with Reborn [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Ending, British English, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Or almost, Post-Canon, Songfic, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Who I Am from the Score, i guess, of the future and the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki
Summary: In the midst of one fight between Gokudera and Lambo, the ten-year-old bazooka blew up, falling on Tsuna at the exact moment the little keeper's lightning flames flooded the room.The result? When the smoke vanished, there were two Tsunas!Or in which Tsuna 25-years-old, gets caught up in the past along with his younger version, and his young guardians begin to know other facets of his boss, who he is and who he will be.
Relationships: Dino & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: Studying languages with Reborn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quién soy yo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506344) by [Kimonohi_Tsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki). 



> Another of my attempts for to study languages, this time I bring you a somewhat different songfic, where each verse will be the name of a chapter, with the exception of the chorus.
> 
> The chapters will be short to facilitate the translation, so I will try not to put too many details, at least at the beginning. Hope you like!
> 
> Remember, English is not my mother language and that story does not have beta, that is, there may be errors.
> 
> Though, if someone offers to revise what I write, I humbly offer Portuguese classes in return, of course, this is only possible if you can speak at least a little of Spanish, otherwise, we would not be able to communicate well. I'm a teacher and I was left without a formal job in this pandemic, so I am using fan fiction to study my other languages, hoping that it will help me in the future.
> 
> If anyone is interested, we can help each other.

Prologue – Who I Am

It all started as a normal day, Tsuna came back from school, his friends would join him at home, they all ended up in boss' room to do their homework together, or try, and sometime Lambo came in laughing with I-pin on his trail, as always that angered Gokudera almost immediately and the fight between the three broke out.

\- Dame-Tsuna – His hyper-intuition was alarmed seconds before the voice of the Spartan master sounded, added to the cold metal feel against his neck, clearly Leon in the form of a weapon. – A boss must be able to control his subordinates.

\- Hiiie! Reborn! – He squealed as a shiver ran through his body. – They are not my subordinates! - And though he said that, he got up, it might be the effect of the end of the Arcobaleno curse, but now that Reborn was starting to grow, he seemed increasingly terrifying.

But standing up was a lousy choice.

In the middle of the fight between Gokudera and Lambo, the gray-haired hit the head of the child, who began to cry, pulling the well-known ten-year bazooka out of his hair, which blew itself up after I-Pin managed to hit a kick in the Bovino's face.

\- Lambo do not do thi- But Tsuna could not finish the sentence, worried with the little one, almost did not notice the bazooka in time, he was about to walk away when he stumbled on the table when he was struck by the flames of guardian's lightning, which take the whole room due to the child's despair when attacked on all sides, it lock the brown-haired muscles, making it easy prey for the purple gun that fell on him.

\- TSUNA!

\- TENTH!

It was the last thing he heard before a big explosion him was engulfed.

His whole body was strained, all he didn't want was to go back to that horrible future they had gone to months ago in which they had to fight Byakuran. Though things were betters now, he'd rather never have to go back there.

Then, what was his surprise at opening his eyes as the pink smoke dispersed and seeing that he was still in his room.

However, before a sigh of relief could come out of his lips, a familiar and loud voice sounded around the place.

\- Lambo! – That voice half-angry made everyone except Reborn and Tsuna himself tremble – Well, that's why my hyperintuition was getting in my way in weeks!

"That's not Giotto's voice?" – Couldn't but think Tsuna, as the smoke began to reveal a higher figure than him, wearing a gray white striped vest, next to black expensive-looking pants - "But that's impossible! Giotto is something like a memory or a ghost, I couldn't..."

His thoughts were not completed when the figure became completely visible.

Brown eyes found a pair identical to their own, the same brown hair, the same face, but a little older.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE! – He screamed, moving away as fast as he could, until he collided with what was Yamamoto's static figure, who held him by the shoulders, not knowing what to do by looking between his two bosses.

Yes, because the imposing voice figure was but Tsuna himself, except that clearly at twenty-five or more.

\- Wow – That's all the older chestnut man said looking at his counterpart and then where he was, and finally the broken bazooka on the ground – That's not what I expected...

\- Who are you?! - The teenager asked, Reborn had to hold back so as not to hit his student for such a stupid question, preferring to study the new figure from top to bottom. The inspection made a smile show on his little face.

\- Well, I'm you in the future - Sawada replied with a smile that denoted that this crazy situation was also funny to him, different from his counterpart's panic reaction. –Ah, no, I'm not from byakuran's future. – He continued to respond like Tsuna's thoughts was read.

Which made the child squeal louder, making Yamamoto's expression shudder at the high-pitched sound so close to his ears.

With that he also achievement a blow to the face from Reborn, whose led both to the ground, but the Rain carried all the impact of the fall, while keeping his boss against his own body.

Something that the teacher did not displeasure at all, in the end, that his guardians were always alert to save his boss from the slightest scratch was also part of his teaching.

\- T-tenth – For his part, Gokudera in a rare time did not go next to his friend-boss, still shocked watching the adult version of that one to even move.

\- Oh hello Hayato - Sawada said with his characteristic smile, and hearing his name from those lips, the gray-haired suddenly stood up

\- I-I am going to find something so we can eat! - And he shamelessly fled with his face red like a tomato.

-Gokudera? - Yamamoto questioned surprised, helping Tsuna to return to his own feet, looking at the door with concern.

But it was Tsuna's time to ignore the friend reaction, focusing on his counterpart, and as Reborn before, looking him up and down.

His posture, his clothes, his attitude, all screamed for one thing. He gulped.

\- But, if you're me, then we…- He trembled, noticing the embroidered 'X' on Sawada's vest. - That means…

\- Yes, we did it - Sawada agreed with an apologetic smile - We are the Tenth..

\- TSUNA! - Rain shouted when the minor fainted, falling on top of the lightning guardian who was pass out, after the second kick from I-pin.

\- Tsc - Reborn complained. - Only Dame-Tsuna occurs to be pathetic in front of himself.

\- Poor Tsuna - I-Pin took pity.

\- Maybe I was very direct? - The older one wondered, scratching the nape of his neck without grace, then turning his gaze to the ten-year-old bazooka in pieces on the ground next to him. - And 5 minutes have already passed - He look at a clock on his pulse - That gives me a lot of bad feeling ...

\-----------------------


	2. Chapter one – I’m a saint...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same over the years, Tsuna seems to remain as good and pure as ever. How much of that is true?

Chapter one – I'm a saint

\- Thank you for the help – He felt obligated to thank the younger version of his rain guardian, after all, the swordsman was helping him by putting his teenage version in bed, which was still unconscious.

\- No problem... - The baseball player stared at the adult man as he scratched his nape.

\- Call me Sawada - He said with a bright smile, like a Tsuna's smiles that was able to blind the unsuspecting– I think that will avoid some confusion for now.

In saying that, he went to Lambo, under Reborn's and I-pin's attentive and curious view, and took the little one in his arms to put him in bed next to Tsuna.

-So you're really Tsuna? – The player followed, looking at him just like the others. – Gokudera already explained to me a couple of times how that bazooka thing works, but even later all we've been through in the future, I still find it hard to believe him.

\- Don't believe what you see? – The Boss answered with another question, the smile without ever leaving his face. – Or don't you believe in me?

\- I will always believe in Tsuna, no matter what time or dimension it comes from – Out of nowhere Yamamoto's expression became serious, almost as if the other's words had questioned their loyalty. In a way, that's exactly what they had done.

\- Of course you did, I'm sorry if I made it look like no Take-Yamamoto – He ended up correcting himself, while sitting at the tip of the bed, looking at everyone in the room, his posture was impeccable even though there was no backrest behind him, he sat on the soft bed with the same haughty posture of a king on a throne. –As it seems that I will not leave soon, if you do not mind, I will take out my shoes, I do not feel comfortable wearing them in my Japanese house.

He gracefully began to pull them out, as he listened to the comment of others, the Rain said no more, but had the expression pursed for some reason.

-Tsuna got very tall! - I-Pin said impressed.

\- Hehe not as much as my friends, but at least I am taller than Kyoko and Haru. I've even grown more than Enma.

\- Even if visually you haven't changed much, you have at least one boss' posture now – Reborn followed, and with that he went to the window and turned Leon into a cell phone, starting to talk to someone else about the bazooka, probably Irie or Spanner.

\- Yes... And it was not for the easy way that I learned to behave like this – A shiver resorted to his body, but the smile did not leave his face and there was no sign of rancour in his words. When he pulled out the shoes put them next to his feet, his socks were black and even they had vongola's coat of arms.

After that action he turned to Yamamoto again.

\- And yes, in the future I will call you by yours names – The rain was surprised when the eldest answered the question he had in his head – I'm sorry, but I could read the question stamped on his face.

\- Oh, like the boy - He said, seeing the former Arcobaleno of sideways, who was still on his call.

\- I'm not so good as Reborn, being honest, but I know my friends - He replied humbly - The habit of calling you for the name stuck to me and I didn't remember that at the time that wasn't the norm, it's just looking at how Gokudera reacted for know that I was getting ahead of myself.

\- Ha ha, yes, and his reaction was different from the one I expected! -Agreed Yamamoto, still scratching his nape– I feel like calling him that since I heard about his mother's story, I wanted to convey to him that he is different from his father, even if they have the same name, but I was waiting for Tsuna to do it first, because I thought that only then would Hayato accept it coming from me too, the truth is that he was afraid of his reaction if I were the first , ha ha.

Sawada raised her eyebrow with the sincere answer, which seemed to be a sign that she did not know about it.

\- I understand, now that I remember, exactly that's what you did in my time. - He remarked with a little of affection - Even if I says I know you guys, it seems that you always have something new to show me.

\- Haha that's good! - He said finally more relaxed, crossing his arms behind his head – So you'll never get bored of us!

\- Believe me, that's impossible – He followed smoothly – The amount of destruction you all are capable of is enough to keep me entertained for a hundred more years – He ended with a sigh, which made Yamamoto laugh more.

\- Irie said he will come immediately - Reborn spoke once him call was over. – He must arrive in an hour, I also let Haru know, you will need a costume for case you have to stay for more than a few hours.

-Thank you very much, Reborn - Sawada thanked, though he did not seem pleased with the idea of lying.

\- Yamamoto, why don't you see if Gokudera still lived? I heard Bianchi's voice coming out from the kitchen – The former Arcobaleno says, and the Vongola himself trembled with that information. – I-pin, talk to Mama that we will have more guests, including Iemitsu's third-degree cousin. I called him and he said that once told Nana that a guy named Ietsuna, a distant relative of his mother, was very much like Tsuna, let's work on that.

\- How did you spoke to so many people so fast? You're amazing boy! -The rain exclaimed.

\- I go – The Chinese girl did not make them wait and with a bow left.

\- I'm also worried about Hayato now – And even though he said that, he seemed very happy, probably for finally being able to use his friend's name – Ah, Tsuna, let me take his shoes to the Genkan* and bring you a Suripa* - Offered the rain already crouching down to take the shoes, but stopped when Sawada took them first.

\- Don't worry Yamamoto, when Tsuna wake up I can do that myself, for now I'm more concerned with Gokudera, you know, I have a bad feeling about leaving him alone with Bianchi in the kitchen ...

At the mention of the Vongola's intuition, preoccupation filled the boy's face.

\- In that case, I'll go see him right now! - And he left without saying anything else.

-.-.-.-

The baseball player sighed with relief still on the stairs, releasing the air that he didn't even know he was holding, he was still worried about the silver-haired man, it's true, but at least one big worry had left his shoulders.

Although ten years older and with a more imposing posture, Sawada was still Tsuna, his sweet smile, his concern with his friends above his own, calling them as friends always before guardians, even calling them by their names!

It's not that he didn't believe in Tsuna, as he had made clear for his older version earlier, but since they learned of the extremes that the Tenth of Byakuran timeline was capable of, a part of him worried what the future might hold for his dearest friend.

But they were unfounded fears, Sawada seemed to be as good and kind as Tsuna, as if although within the largest mafia in the world, his Sky was almost like a saint on earth.

\- GYAAAAAAAAAA!

\- AAH! HAYATO! I'M COMING! - So he jumped what was left of the ladder, going to the rescue of his other friend.

-.-.-.-

Once alone, Reborn's expression turned serious, which perfectly denoted how old he really was.

\- It seems that you learned to lie over the years, but you is still fatal at that. If it were someone else instead of Yamamoto, you wouldn't get rid of that thing of the footwear so easily. But you're not fooling me, I've seen the fear in his eyes, even for a second, when he tried to take them from you. - That said, he jumped from his place and took a this item from the hands of his future-student. So he put his hands on the object, out of nowhere, a blade came out of his sole. - Now that you have calmed down your guardian, stop lying Tsuna, more of you must have changed than you want them to believe for to carry so many hidden weapons like this around your body, I have counted three, but I am certain that there are more.

That made a sigh, almost a pout, leave Sawada's lips.

\- I really still don't fool you, right, Reborn? - He said with a half smile on his face, much more ironic than the previous one, without all his sweetness or kindness - I do not like to lie like that, neither to my mother nor to them, but can you blame me for not wanting to unnecessarily worry my family? I know that they see me as a saint, so I just don't want them to find out like that, so soon, that I am also a sinner… In the end, the mafia is the mafia.  
\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be called "...and I am a sinner."


	3. Chapter Two - ... And I'm a sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada confesses him worst crime to Reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted someone to tell me if one can understand what I write ...

Chapter Two - ... And I'm a sinner

Tsuna sighed as he watched Reborn carefully analyze each of the weapons he had pulled from his clothes, he was still ashamed of where him had taken some of them from, but his former-present tutor didn't seem to care in the slightest.

\- That's poisoned - Said the killer suspiciously, looking at one of the cufflink in the oldest's shirt, rather, a small needle inside him, the object was gold and possessed the Vongola symbol engraved on his side.

\- Yes, it was a gift from Bianchi when I took over the Famiglia, I had no intention of using it, but after I was kidnapped for the ninth time, you forced me - He said in a slightly accusatory tone, which made him seem closer to his younger self.

His comment made Reborn stop looking at a small, very familiar-looking weapon with an engraved X on it, to face his student with a raised eyebrow.

\- You seem to have made a lot of enemies fast, at the age I think you assumed, it still seems to me that you were kidnapped too many times.- He commented with interest. – That or your guardians are not doing a good job.

\- They are, believe me, too even, you have no idea how much super protectors have become over the years! – He put exasperated - If Hibari and Mukuro weren't in my office when I disappeared, I'm afraid of what could happen to Italy!

\- If so, why so many kidnappings? – Insisted with interest the Arcobaleno.

This caused his student to sigh again, scratching his nape without grace.

His comment made Reborn stop looking at a small, very familiar-looking weapon with an engraved X on it, to face his student with a raised eyebrow.

You seem to have made a lot of enemies fast, at the age I think you assumed, it still seems to me that you were kidnapped too many times.- He commented with interest. – That or your guardians are not doing a good job.

\- They are, believe me, too even, you have no idea how much super protectors have become over the years! – He put exasperated - If Hibari and Mukuro weren't in my office when I disappeared, I'm afraid of what could happen to Italy!

\- If so, why so many kidnappings? – Insisted with interest the Arcobaleno.

This caused his student to sigh again, scratching his nape without grace.

\- To fall short, in general the Mafia does not like the way I do things – he said simply and a small smile that tried to sound innocent, and that to the Sun did not convince him at all. –At some point they knew that I needed my gloves to fight, and taking them off became their main goal. That's why you made me train with the Varia to better defend myself from all kinds of assassination attempts, as if he hadn't tortured me enough trying to kill me every morning with the excuse of waking me up. – He ended up with another accusation that only made the child funny.

Even after so many years, Tsuna kept pouting on some of his teachings, it seems that some things never change.

\- It looks like something I would do – The black-haired man agreed – And that explains the knives up your sleeve and this – He point the gun – It's just like Xanxus's, isn't it? I can't imagine him giving it one of his own to you, let alone teaching you how to shoot. Looks like you two are going to get along better over the years.

\- "Best" – Pointed out Tsuna – Weeeell... Something like that, I think. – He shrugged - We can stay together in the same place for some time without him trying to kill me, I guess that's a progress. And teach me... I wouldn't put it that way – He sighed again – He made me a target and ordered me not to die. That's all. That's what our classes were limited to.

\- It seems fun - Smiled the baby satisfied with his future self's choices – I hope you have at least learned something Dame-Sawada.

\- You said the same thing in my time! As you also told me that "You would not teach me because I would never accompany the skill of the world's greatest killer" – He answered humourlessly rolling his eyes – So I had to stick with Xanxus, although Hayato insisted on taking the classes, you ignored him.

\- It doesn't look like you were such a bad student, if you ended up winning that. – Added the Sun interested in that line of events, thinking about the advantages of doing the same with Tsuna. With that in mind he examined the small gun better, his years and knowledge of assassin pointed out that it had already been used by the young boss, he could still feel the flames of the chestnut inside it, and there was something else that caught his attention, which made him subtly frown, even though it is not noticed, in the end, he was an expert in disguising his emotions.

\- Soooo... That weapon actually gave me Fran, according to him as a "trophy for survival" – Another sighed, this Tsuna seemed adept at exasperated sighs - When I knew that he actually stole it from Xanxus, it was too late. I haven't seen him so angry since the Ring Conflict. But since I managed to beat him again, I finally kept that, I don't really like to use it, I'm not good at shooting without my contact lens either, but since it was already useful to me, I keep it. That and everything else is for emergencies only...

\- Emergencies, such as killing? - The baby asked by hiding his face with his hat.

The air in the room out of nowhere became heavy, the boss' sight was left hooked, making it impossible for Reborn to see his expression as well, but he could see how Sawada looked if his younger version was still asleep, clearly not wanting him to hear about it.

\- ... Can you know just by looking at it? – The chestnut man asked the a totally different tone from the previous one, darker, clearly guilty and giving him even older airs.

\- I'm the best killer in the world, never forget that.

\- Of course... - He sighed.

\- You sigh too much, Tsuna.

\- I can't help it – He raised his face, and if Reborn wasn't a trained adult accustomed to the worst in the world, his heart had broken with the miserable expression of the other mafioso. - I didn't want to join Vongola because I was afraid of the darkness of the Mafia, and I was absolutely correct, Reborn. I was fucking correct! –He passed his hand through his hair exasperatedly, it was very rare to hear a free offense from those lips.

Normally he would rebuke him for that, swear words were not suitable for a Vongola boss, but seeing the despair that was beginning to be painted in the expression of man, he decided that would let it pass this time.

– The Mafia is a horrible world, and there is not a day in my life that I do not regret that I have taken my friends there with me...- Sawada continued in his relief - Even if I tries to change things, I can't stop situations like this from happening. So, yes, Reborn, you're right, I had to use it to take someone's life, I couldn't help it, I had to choose between the killer or Kyoko, and because of her I had no doubts at the time, however, although everyone has already told me that I did well, I know I will never forget the face of who I killed as long as I live.

\- And that was the only one?

\- Directly, yes - He admitted - But indirectly - He was going to sigh again, but held himself back - It is difficult to know, as a boss many lives depend on me, people can lose their lives simply for exchanging words with me and my enemies to think that it is about of someone close to me. Actually, you yourself advised me not to think about that or I may end up freaking out.

\- And my other self is right, it's just looking at how that matter makes you sick - Reborn interfered jumping to the side of his student and returning his weapons, and without being able to avoid it, giving a blow to the head of his dame-student to make him react as in the old-present times - I don't need much to agree with others, it is easy to see that it was an extreme situation, that doesn't make you a sinner like you make it sound.

\- Thanks fa- He faked a cough and then corrected what he said - Reborn. - And he hid his weapons again, trying to disguise his blush - ... But I already warn you, if that happens at that time too, Tsuna will want to be judged for his crime, although no one in Italy has enough courage to condemn the Vongola boss, even more for an event that sounds completely how self-defense no matter where you look, not trying to hide it will make him feel better, it made me feel better.

It was Reborn's time to sigh in resignation.

\- It seems that no matter what I do, a part of you is always going to be The Loser Tsuna - He said interested in how his student almost called him, but he would talk about it at another time.

The comment, nevertheless, had a curious effect, Sawada again smiling as brightly as the younger version of him.

\- "Being a loser, even after all, is what makes me special" - He said as if he quote someone else's phrase, as a secret that only he knew.

\- Who told you such nonsense?

\- My father - He said with conviction, one that Reborn never heard when the other spoke of Iemitsu.

It seems that the two got along better over the years, or ...

Sawada's face gave him a bad feeling, it was a smile worthy of Alice's cat, clearly amused with something that he did not seem willing to share no matter the torture that one inflicted on him.

He was about to hit him again when the bedroom door flew open.

\- We arrived with the food! - Yamamoto said happily, bringing a passed out Gokudera dragged by the arm.

\- Hi guys! - Sawada greeted happily with the timely interruption, already with all the weapons hidden, noticing that there was someone else next to them - Good afternoon, Haru.

And a shout from HIIIIIE signaled that Reborn resolved to discount his mild anger at the student of his time by still sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time Tsuna killed, I think about writing about that in another fanfic called "If I killed someone for you", if you are interested, please let me know.
> 
> The next chapter will be "I'm a loser."
> 
> (Posted in February 26)

**Author's Note:**

> My Discord contact is: Kimonohi Tsuki # 7964, if anyone is interested in my offer. I speak Portuguese and Spanish, I am learning English, French.


End file.
